Arigato demo Sayonara
by Mijaokikuhonda
Summary: Kiku y Arthur se aman con todo el corazón pero...el superior de Japón no esta de acuerdo con esa relación, ¿Que hara el pais del sol naciente para evitar que lastimen a su persona amada?... Asakiku


Un día, una noche, una semana, unos meses ...que pronto se volverán años y años desde que eh decidido no volver a verte nunca más, de intentar olvidar esa sonrisa tan encantadora y nerviosa cuando no sabías que contestar o también te daba vergüenza pero que me daban a entender que no era el único que estaba nervioso, de tus cabellos rubios meciéndose con el viento, que ese mismo viento que ocasionaba que cerraras aquellos ojos verdes esmeraldas que cuando me miraban hacían que mi corazón latiera tan fuerte, de tus cejas gruesas que a veces era motivo de burla para algunos a mi me parecía algo que me recordaba a tú, algo simplemente único tuyo que nadie más tenia, esa piel blanca y suave al tacto cuando mis manos acariciaban aquel rostro perfecto para mi, tus manos siempre cálidas a comparación de las mías que siempre están frías que me atraían para acostarme en tu pecho para ser rodeado por tus brazos y poder sentir aquel aroma a té ingles suave que se impregnaba en mí; Intento olvidar tu actitud que en mi país llaman "tsundere" a mí siempre me pareció algo muy tierno aunque a veces ninguno de los dos podíamos decir o hacer exactamente lo que queríamos por nuestra timidez...pero aún así vivimos momentos ya sean malos o buenos que supieron unirnos a aprender a perdonar los errores del otro y saber aceptarlo...

Pero se acabo...Mi superior me lo ordeno "¡Esta relación debe terminar ahora mismo! ¡No es normal!" no me importo en ese entonces su advertencia, lo ignore y estaba decidido a continuar nuestra relación yo kiku honda jure llegar hasta el final por ti, comencé a esforzarme cada vez más en mi trabajo y en aprender cosas nuevas para poder sentirme digno de tú, también practicar como ama de casa por si algún día se nos permitiera vivir juntos, admito que me enferme muchas veces al sobre esforzar mi cuerpo que tiende a ser un poco delicado de salud algunas veces pero estaba bien sentía que me convertiría es un buen esposo para tú a pesar de que somos del mismo sexo y tú estabas también esforzándote día a día con eso también trabajando juntos aunque nos era imposible vernos podíamos escribirnos por chat o hablar por teléfono y con solo saber del uno del otro nos sentíamos bien y sabíamos que esto era real, este sentimiento de tomarnos las manos y correr hacia el sol entre el enorme pastizal.

Nos íbamos a casar! no es maravilloso? me propusiste matrimonio una noche que ambos nos escapamos para vernos dijiste que habías perdido el anillo pero a mí no me importo yo te amaría aunque tú no tuvieses nada, me dijiste que querías tener una familia contigo...yo siempre quise una nueva familia y no volver a estar solo nunca más como tuve que estarlo tiempo atrás por mi propia culpa, se lo debía hacer saber a mi superior jamás estuve tan contento en mi vida mi primer amor parece ser el único que tendré en mi vida...¿que seria mejor que eso?..

Pero...pero todo no sale como uno se planea verdad?...L-lo cierto es que cuando llegue a casa a decirle lo escuche hablando con las personas más importantes de mi país y sobre la guerra que harían a mis espaldas...te atacarían y te harían todo el daño posible no permitirían que tu y yo estuviéramos juntos que aunque ellos pudieran morir en el intento no permitirían que tu volvieras a tomar mi mano, te alejarían para siempre y harían tu vida miserable para siempre, no pude más y comencé a correr estoy seguro que ellos lo notaron pero no me importo y comenzó a correr tan rápido como pude comenzando a llorar, termine en el bosque recostado contra un árbol llorando...por mi culpa te harían daño, por mi culpa todo iría de mal en peor...No iba a permitirles tocarte...aún si yo...aun si yo...debo renunciar a mi felicidad.

Es así...como los meses pasaron desde que te pedí por teléfono que termináramos sin darte las razones suficientes simplemente pidiéndote ser amigos logando ahogar mis lagrimas y aunque te dolió aceptaste porque era mi "deseo"...créeme que no lo era tuve que cubrir mi boca para no llorar por teléfono y me preguntaste si estaba bien y yo pude reír amargamente y agradecí que nunca lo notaste y dije "Estoy bien", actualmente compartimos cosas como amigos aunque hablamos menos seguimos fortaleciendo una linda amistad, mi superior al enterarse de ello cancelo su ataque hacia Inglaterra logrando aliviar las cosas con el tiempo aunque tú no te enteraste jamás de ellos siempre lo guarde para mi sola...al único que le conté fue a Grecia-san quien me apoyo diciéndome que jamás me dejaría solo y si necesitaba algo el estaría allí, también con el tiempo Feliciano y Ludwig les conté y admito que llore pero me dieron ánimos para seguir adelante...Arthur...tu tuviste una nueva pareja, Alfred...lo supe por otros pero te dije que estaba feliz que al menos estuvieras con alguien tú te viste sorprendido y quizás pienses que jamás me importaste pero no es así...yo no eh podido amar a otra persona desde ese entonces a pesar de los días que pasan con solo pestañear, eh llorado noches en soledad pensando en tu recuerdo y obligando a mi corazón que aun te piensa a callar así como yo lo hago a sonreír naturalmente y no fingir la felicidad..Es duro pero no es imposible, te veo feliz porque Alfred-san te está cuidando un montón...aunque tenga envidia de que sea él la persona que ahora tiene "tu todo" para él solo, me dan celos, pero ya nada tengo derecho a reclamar solo felicitarte y animarte su sucediera algo solo espero que él te haga feliz como yo no fui capaz de serlo.

la herida se ah tranquilizado, Se que quizá me volveré a enamorar algún día y cada uno tendremos cosas diferentes que contarnos, solo deseo tu bienestar que ya no pienses en mi como lo que fuimos, que cuando me nombren no mires al cielo con nostalgia y acompañándolo con un suspiro porque...no me eh ido a ningún lado solo estoy aquí de una manera diferente observando desde lejos porque sé que no te merecía, porque si realmente hubiera querido seguir hubiera seguido luchando y habría recibido los ataques de mis superiores de ti hacia mí que dañen mi cuerpo...pero en lugar de eso preferí evitar el dolor que pasaríamos juntos y lo deje para mí solo, no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho...

_Solo pido...solo pido que...un día deje de dolerme..._

_Porque de ti no tengo malos recuerdos...al contrario..._

_De tú...tuve mi primer amor...de ti...aprendí mucho más de lo que creí que sabia_

_Me enseñaste a sumergirme entre un mar de amor y ahora tendré que aprender a nadar solo___

Gracias Arthur Kirkland, por enseñarme una parte amorosa de mi que no sabía que tenía, quiero que sepas que no me siento solo y que sigo caminando con la frente en alto...porque aunque sea duro, son cosas que debía vivir y aunque tú no sepas lo que sucedió te sigo queriendo...Con todo el corazón y aunque tu no lo sepas este aún te pertenece.

Solo quisiera pedirte un último favor por lo que alguna vez hubo entre los dos, si realmente lo valoraste, si fue real…no llores en ese recuerdo y vive sonriendo porque sabré que realmente fuimos felices y tenemos más memorias para sonreír que para llorar aunque ya no podamos crear más juntos, a cambio te prometo que a pesar de esta herida en mi interior yo también sonreiré de nuevo aunque tenga que cargar con la realidad de lo sucedido…


End file.
